Grand Theft Auto: Vale City
by Terminiaterc
Summary: A new gang as entered the fray in Vale city, made up of the hardest female criminals. Watch as they take control of the underworld and the city while trying to make a profit at the same time. (Based of Jen-iii's AU on Tumblr)


Sunset in Vale city was one of the main events for tourists, casting its long golden rays down on to the beach and filtering in between the tall skyscrapers which showed how rich the town was. Multiple high end stores selling anything from gold lined dresses to diamond encrusted glasses, businesses up and down the strip ranging from a 'playboy bunny fun land' to an elegant restaurant which cooked rare foods from across the world all pulled in profits that would make millionaires envious.

From the outside Vale was the cream of high society large houses and mansions dotted the low mountains allowing the occupants to flaunt their riches from a place where everyone could see. Parties where not uncommon though these usually had exotic animals and fountains of drinks flowing throughout the night. People often said if you lived in Vale you had made it.

It's a shame appearances can be deceiving.

Vale was one of the most corrupt, lawless and crime ridden city's in Remnant. Gangs ran the streets which and the police was nothing more than an under-trained and under-equipped force that was slowing losing a war that was becoming a massacre. The most prominent gang was the White Fang, a notorious Faunus only syndicate infamous for their ruthlessness against all of their competitors and dominated the black market in all things from Dust - slang for drugs - to weapons and munitions. The white masks they wore struck more than fear into people that laid eyes on them, a symbol of a fallen ideology of equality that had become almost genocidal against humanity.

These things tore at the city, like a disease slowly killing its host ready to collapse under its own weight. Weiss Schnee was not going to let this happen as the CEO of Schnee incorporated, officially the largest producer of pharmaceuticals and unofficially the biggest distributor of Dust in northern Remnant, she refused to let this filth ruin the city, her city. At least that's what was meant to happen though in Vale plans rarely went off without a problem or at least a monumental fuck up.

The car's engine roared through the streets as it weaved through the traffic trying to shake of its pursuers. Weiss was not happy about this turn of events, sure in hindsight going against the White Fang alone was suicide but she learns from her mistakes. She glanced over at her get-a-way driver, she was a young woman, early twenties maybe, with a mixture of blank and red hair with one side of her head cut short. She was wearing a hoodie that had the arms missing like they had been ripped off along with black jeans with several rips in them and boots with red laces.

Her silver eyes never strayed from the road ahead of them as the car sped its way through the streets.

"Tch can you go any faster" Weiss complained, her arms folded and laid back against the seat like she was on a Sunday morning drive.

"Maybe you haven't noticed" her drivers voice was dripping with sarcasm "But we've been in a high speed car chase since I picked you up"

Weiss scoffed "I just expected a better driver considering how much I paid" her voice became like a whisper "what a waste"

Her driver grit her teeth "Uhm excuse you Princess but MOTHERFUCKER!" her sentence was cut off as a White Fang car pulled out in front of them making her serve out of the way into oncoming traffic, Weiss half expected to ram head on in another car though to her surprise her driver had little trouble navigating through the oncoming barrage of cars. Seconds later they were back on the correct side of the road but still had the White Fang still on their tails.

"As I was saying I am a great driver" She smiled "Maybe it's because we seem to have the entire White Fang firmly up our asses that's its taking so long, ya know in case you didn't realise that"

Weiss looking into the rear view mirror catching a glimpse of one of their white masked pursuers "Trust me I've noticed" she muttered. Weiss watched the driver of the vehicle behind her reach around in his car for something "What are they?" she questioned as she turned around looked directly out the back window, he then pulled out a gun and leaned out the window aiming at them.

"Incoming" Weiss shouted as the shots rang out at them, Ruby swore and gunned the engine more trying to avoid the bullets. She successfully managed to do so until one pinged of her door just under the window.

"OH HELL NO" she roared throwing a look over her shoulder and giving a death glare to the shooter "I JUST GOT HER PAINTED YOU BASTARD"

Firing the nitro, she sped ahead before pulling hard right causing the car to spin. With the window already down the driver fired two rounds each popping the two front tires of the attacker effectively stopping it and causing a chain reaction down the road stopping the pursuit.

The driver grinned as she looked into the rear view mirror "Psh bad driver my ass". Spinning the gun around her finger before grabbing the barrel and handing it to her passenger "Oh here's your gun back sorry for reaching down your shirt". Weiss sat in the passenger seat with a look of utter shock on her increasing red face. Her jacket had been pulled open and the gun she kept in an under arm holster was now in her drivers hand.

"How are you real?" Weiss taking the gun off her, the driver merely smiled and looked her in the eye.

"I get that a lot" though her face became a little confused "You okay you're looking a little red?"

The drive to Weiss house was much quieter now that the White Fang were no longer on their tail. The driver looked around at the houses before whistling in amazement "Woah these houses are basically mansions, who did you say you were again?"

Her passenger smiled smugly "Weiss Schnee, CEO of Schnee incorporated, Pull in here"

Her driver was very surprised at her answered and didn't talk as she got out and walked around to the driver's window "If I'm going to take down the White Fang then I'll need and gang of people I can rely on and you Miss Rose have proved you're someone I can use"

Ruby's eye widened "How do you know my name?"

Weiss turned around "Ruby Rose, Daughter of the late Summer Rose and sister of Yang Xiao Long. You left school at 16 to become a mechanic but spend the majority of your time boosting cars with your sister, soon you realised you were a good driver and became a get-away for hire or some assassinations when needed"

The CEO walked away but not before looking over her shoulder "I'll contact you with more information soon".

Ruby watched her walk away her mind racing not really watch were her eyes were drawn to until they fixed on Weiss's rear. Shaking her head Ruby drove off heading towards her and Yang's home/safe house. It was basically a large abandoned airfield around fifteen minutes' drive from the city itself. The hanger was large enough the accommodate all their cars and Ruby's own handmade plane the SR28-05-97, Ruby would tell anyone who asked that those number were just random and didn't mean a thing but Yang knew better. After pulling into the hanger and parking her car, Ruby head butted the steering wheel with one thought in her mind.

"Oh my god I reached down her shirt"

In the control tower Yang was on the phone to one of her contacts "I don't care what happened you will get those weapons or else, well you don't want to know what'll happen"

"Y-yes ma'am"

"What?" Yang hollered down the phone.

"Sir, yes sir I'll get right on those weapons"

Yang hung up the phone and smirked to herself, the door opened behind her "Hey Ruby, I saw the chase on the T.V, you okay?"

Her sister groaned in response walking over and taking a drink from the fridge.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea"

Ruby filled in Yang on all the details about the chase especially Weiss know who they were, however got hung up on one detail

"You reached down her shirt hahahahahahaha" Yang was laughing doubled over on the sofa. Ruby however was pure red glaring daggers at her sister

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP"

"At least wait on the second date sis, didn't I raise you better than that"

"Oh my god will you PLEASE shut up" Ruby got up and walked to the stairs grumbling under her breath and made her way up. While Yang's room was on the ground floor Ruby chose the top control room as her's. It was large enough the fit her bed and the long workbench and an assortment of machines that let her modify and upgrade her sniper rifle called 'SweetHeart". The T.V and games console along with a big assortment of games that filled the floor at the foot of her bed (What? Even high ranking criminals have hobbies) and a laptop was opened on the bed with a secure communication channel with the 'Ice Queen'.

The wall directly in front of the stairs was probably the most impressive it was covered in newspaper clippings and photos on top of a map of the world each connected with several pieces of string the jumped all over the world.

"I'll find you mom, I know you're alive" Ruby thought running her finger over the most recent string lead back to Vale. A beep from her laptop broke her concentration, a new message from 'Ice Queen', "I've got a job for you interested?"

Ruby's reply was all most instantaneous

"What have you got?"

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well this is something, i don't really don't know how i did on this. This is based on the wonderful Jen-iii on tumblrs fantastic GTA Vale City AU with i have permission from to do this. She was character designs for Team RWBY JNPR and even CFVY so go look at it, its pretty.**

 **And to Jen-ii, i tried**

 **As always fav and follow if you like, leave a review i will respond if you have an account or even PM**

 **Till next Time** **\- Terminiaterc**


End file.
